Arrows
by Dinamite Pangalactica
Summary: Bran não tinha controle algum sobre seus sonhos.


**Arrows**

_Bran não tinha controle algum sobre seus sonhos._

* * *

Bran abriu os olhos apenas para estreitá-los em seguida, percebendo a espessa neblina que cobria a floresta ao seu redor. Nas mãos o arco jazia inútil, nenhuma flecha restante. Olhou para baixo e notou que estava sobre as próprias pernas, o sinal mais óbvio que estava sonhando. Bran Stark não podia mais andar. Diziam-lhe que caíra numa de suas escaladas a uma das torres de Winterfell, mas ele tinha plena certeza de que jamais cairia dali. E tal certeza é o que o fazia crer que aquela neblina cinzenta ao redor nada mais era do que uma personificação de sua mente ofuscada, afogada com memórias escondidas em pequenos cantos sombrios aos quais ele já não tinha acesso. Bran estava incompleto, mesmo que em seus sonhos pudesse andar, faltava-lhe a parte que o tornava humano. Faltava-lhe o conhecimento sobre a própria história.

Bateu com o arco num dos joelhos e pisou com força sobre a areia úmida, encalcando com o tornozelo à medida que sentia seu rosto esquentar pelo esforço contínuo e inútil. Era um sonho tão real que quase podia sentir seus nervos aquecendo devido à força com que batia o pé no chão. Ouviu um assanhar de asas e um corvo negro com três perspicazes olhos voou rasante por cima de sua cabeça. Bran sentiu um calafrio percorrer a coluna. Percebeu que a neblina ao redor se dissipava, como se o bater de asas contínuo do pássaro varresse a névoa para longe, dando espaço para uma terceira presença constante nos sonhos do Stark.

Jojen Reed. Os cabelos bagunçados e os olhos curiosos a perscrutá-lo iam se desenhando com mais clareza em meio ao cinza, trazendo consigo o tingimento verde natural da floresta. Jojen trazia toda a clareza que Bran parecia ter perdido e, sem que este último percebesse, dava a ele uma perspectiva completamente nova sobre seu futuro. Bran já não se importava com o que estava perdido em meio à névoa, porém se entregava de corpo e alma ao infinito multicolorido que tingia seus sonhos toda vez que Jojen se fazia presente.

"Minhas flechas acabaram, apesar de eu não lembrar de ter atirado nenhuma."

Jojen o encarou, curioso, com algumas sutis marcas de expressão surgindo em seu semblante, compatíveis com sua sempre pacífica personalidade. "O sonho é seu. Faça surgir novas flechas." A informação saíra com clareza de seus lábios finos. Os passos calmos que o guiavam a Bran cessaram quando ele se encontrava a menos de um metro de distância.

"Tudo aqui é fruto da minha imaginação? Até mesmo você, então, eu presumo. Mas eu não lembro de ter desejado você nos meus sonhos."

Um sorriso se formou no rosto de Jojen, que baixou a cabeça por meros dois segundos e então ergueu o olhar para encarar o outro que, por sua vez, permanecia sério e impassível. Bran mantinha aquele olhar inquieto, um tanto perdido, desapegado ao poder de mudar qualquer coisa no cenário de seu sonho e completamente preso à imagem do menino diante dele. "Seu subconsciente deve saber melhor do que você o que deve estar nos seus sonhos." Bran deu de ombros, rolando os olhos em suas órbitas para desviar da imagem que lhe sorria. "Caso contrário, haveria flechas na bolsa em suas costas e imagino que já as estaria atirando em mim por rir de você."

"Você sabe que eu não faria isso." A afirmação tinha uma firmeza que já parecia ser característica da voz de Bran. "Eu só queria ter certeza de que você está aqui porque eu quero que você esteja, ou se por vontade própria. Quero dizer... se você pode invadir a mente de pássaros, imagino o que não pode fazer com a minha."

"Você tem uma mente bem mais complexa que um pássaro, eu acho."

"Não argumente. Eu fiz uma pergunta simples."

"Creio que você já obteve a resposta por si próprio."

O rosto de Bran ganhou alguns tons extras de vermelho. Não precisava querer vê-lo em sonhos quando ele próprio se convidava todas as noites. E cada vez mais tinha a impressão de que não se acostumaria a ficar sem a companhia de Jojen, fosse dormindo ou acordado. Ele estava sempre ali, com aquele sorriso camuflado, os olhos curiosos e sábios, lábios finos, a voz suave. Era como uma aparição, assombrando-o. "O que você quer me dizer aqui que não pode ser dito quando eu estiver acordado, Jojen? Você caminha ao meu lado o dia inteiro."

"Nada. Não quero dizer nada."

Bran o fitou diretamente nos olhos, vendo-o se aproximar com os lábios curvados num pequeno sorriso e a expressão cautelosa de quem não quer acordar alguém em sono profundo. O sono em questão, é claro, tratava-se do seu. E com aquele "não quero dizer nada" Jojen foi capaz de expressar tudo o que, em silêncio, Bran almejava. Só precisou de dois passos para que a distância se tornasse inexistente, o ar se tornasse pesado, o vento corresse como uma carícia indiscreta em seu baixo ventre e as mãos de Jojen Reed alcançassem sua cintura.

O arco foi ao chão com a mesma velocidade com que os braços do jovem Stark envolveram os ombros do garoto que o beijava, causando um barulho mínimo ao atingir um pequena pedra. A mínima diferença de altura entre eles foi mais do que o suficiente para obrigar Bran a erguer-se na ponta dos pés. Tinha esquecido daquela sensação. A força nos músculos das pernas, o arrepio que subia por elas, o arrepio que fazia ambas tremularem e amolecerem como se ele estivesse acordado – e sem controle algum sobre elas – eram sensações estranhamente bem-vindas. Notou que todas as cores antes preenchendo o sonho tinham se concentrando em seus olhos fechados. A escuridão se dissipara, a névoa se desfez. Os lábios de Jojen roubaram seu ar, seu sono, sua insegurança e garantiram-lhe calores que nem mesmo a lareira da sala de estudos de sua morada seria capaz de proporcionar. Quando as mãos de Jojen afrouxaram o aperto em sua cintura, Stark sentiu seus lábios formigarem. Antes que abrisse os olhos e chamasse seu nome, Jojen levou a mão à sua fronte.

"Bran?"

Bran encontrou-se de volta à carroceria do veículo em que geralmente era carregado. Estava deitado, é claro, o casaco de peles cobrindo suas pernas e a mão de Jojen medindo sua temperatura. Estava acordado. Completamente lúcido e sentindo o calor da mão em sua testa como uma lembrança distante do contato formigante de seus lábios aos do rapaz ao lado.

"Eu estava sonhando."

Jojen piscou não mais que duas vezes, sorrindo em resposta antes de afastar a mão da pele alheia. "Eu sei." Fixou sua atenção no caminho à frente, ordenando com um simples aceno para Hordor voltar a mover a carroça que levava Bran. "Você devia tentar se manter acordado até o anoitecer. Assim poderá ter uma noite de sono mais tranquila."

Os lábios de Bran se entreabriram, mas nenhuma palavra foi pronunciada. Limitou-se a balançar a cabeça em afirmativa, desviando o olhar para qualquer direção que não o guiasse aos olhos de Jojen. Mordiscando o interior da bochecha, no entanto, desejou que pudesse passar mais tempo sonhando. Não pela capacidade de sentir suas pernas firmes sobre a terra de novo, mas pela chance de sentir os lábios de Jojen aquecendo os seus.

Ao seu lado, Jojen Reed exibia um sorriso que Bran Stark não seria capaz de descrever nem que dispusesse de todo o conhecimento literário dos sete reinos.

* * *

_N/A: Só escrevo fanfic com rapazes embrenhados no matagal, vamos mudar esse negócio né._


End file.
